Time To Fly The Nest
by WolfHowl091
Summary: Watch the story unfold as Chica decides to fly the nest. Well, is pushed.


**AN: I came up with this story with Icestorm238. So I'm giving her some credit. We both have slightly different versions written and on FanFiction. So once you've read mine, go and read hers!**

**Thx.**

**WH :D**

* * *

><p>In a tree, by the side of the road, there is a nest unlike any other nest that you have seen. The twigs were woven together neatly and they didn't stick out at all. But what made the nest so different was its shocking size. It was about three times as big as a normal birds nest. But the birds living in it weren't normal birds. They were chickens.<p>

The young chicken edged her way along the branch. _I'm going to fly!_ she thought excitedly.

She looked down. The height made her head spin. _You are very tall, aren't you? _She thought, talking about the tree.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned over and let herself fall from the branch.

"Look mummy, look!" she called as she fell, flapping her wings madly.

She felt no pain as she met with the road.

"No, Geraldine!" her mother cried, running to the end of the branch that jutted out over the road.

"Mummy?" The adult chicken turned back to face her son, who was staring at her from inside the nest. "Where did Geraldine go?" he asked innocently.

The mother quickly composed herself. "Geraldine's gone on an adventure," she told the chick, flapping her wings for emphasis.

He jumped excitedly. "Ooh, an adventure! Can Eggwina and I go too?"

"No, no Thor, you can't."

Thor pouted his lip. "Why not? Geraldine got to go."

"Yeah," Eggwina piped up, "I want to go on an adventure!"

"No children."

"Can I go?"

The three arguing chickens turned to face the fourth child. Her mouth hung open awkwardly and you could see into her disgusting, lopsided mouth that is too horrifying to describe.

The mother groaned inwardly. "No, you- actually… yes, Chica, you can."

Chica's eyes lit up. "Really?"

The other two children immediately started protesting about how unfair that was.

"How come Chica gets to go and we don't?" Eggwina questioned, crossing her wings moodily.

"Because, children, I actually like you two, while I don't care for Chica. She's taking up valuable space and food in this nest," the mother explained, turning to whisper it to the other little chicks.

She quickly cut Eggwina off when she saw her open her mouth.

Thor grinned, a deathly grin and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Now, Chica _dear_," the mother chicken said, sneering the last word, "just walk to the edge of this branch and fall off! Simple!"

Chica hobbled to the edge. "Okay," she said. "Like… this?"

The chick toppled off the branch after a little nudge from her mother. Unfortunately, she got the timing wrong and Chica tumbled into the long grass on the verge, out of harm's way.

"Damn it," she cursed, "I was so close!"

Chica stumbled out onto the road, holding her head in her wings.

The mother chicken's hopes rose. _Maybe she will die…from a bleed on the brain…ha ha YES!_

Chica put her wings back down to her sides.

"What do I do now?" Chica's squeaky voice rose up from the road.

_ARGH! _Her mother thought fast. "Just stay there until a car comes!" she shouted down to the little chick.

"Okay!"

The mother sighed in relief. _She's gone. And gone for good…_

* * *

><p>Chica settled down on the road to wait for a 'car'. Whatever that meant, but she assumed it would take her on an adventure with Geraldine.<p>

Talking of Geraldine, her sister was sleeping a little further down the road. Chica considered going over to her, but her mother had told her to stay where she was.

A dark shadow appeared, coming down the road. Chica cried out, watching fearfully as the shadowy figure became larger.

* * *

><p>Freddy was ambling along on his early morning walk. He liked walking on the road, he liked the sound that his heavy footfalls made on the black tarmac.<p>

It was a good day. The wind was blowing the fir on his face, the birds were chirping, the grass looked greener, someone was screaming- wait, what?

Freddy walked slowly and cautiously down the road, he could see a chick in the middle of the road, pointing at him and shaking with fear.

The bear considered going up to her.

"OH GOD, JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" someone cried from the trees above. Looking up, Freddy could see a huge nest. He assumed that the shout had come from way up there.

_The poor thing must have been abandoned. How sad, _Freddy thought, and stepped closer, he bent over the shivering chick.

"Please don't eat me…" she said, shivering.

"It's okay, I'm not going to eat you," he soothed. "I prefer mice."

The chick looked up at him, horror in her eyes.

"I'm only kidding. What's your name, little one?"

The chick sniffled. "I'm Chica and that's Geraldine."

Freddy followed Chica's pointing wing and saw another chick lying on the road. This one's feather were red and she had clearly not survived the leap of faith.

"Oh." _Awkward._ "Let's get you safe, shall we?" Freddy gently picked up the chick and started walking down the road.

"Wait," Chica said, "my mouth hurts."

Freddy inspected it. "That looks painful." He lightly pressed up on her lower jaw and it clicked into place.

Chica slowly brought a wing up to it. "Wow…" she said slowly.

Freddy smiled and carried on walking.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Chica was asleep in Freddy's arms.<p>

Then Freddy kicked something.

Looking down, he saw a twisted purple bunny at his feet.

"Ow," the rabbit moaned.

He was obviously in pain.

"Oh dear," Freddy murmured, carefully picking up the rabbit with two fingers by its foot and then continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Ten years later, the bear, the chicken and the rabbit were one small, happy family. Chica and Bonnie (the bunny) were like brother and sister, while Freddy was the caring father.<p>

They also all had the miraculous ability to walk on two legs, which they didn't understand but didn't complain about.

It was a normal day. Chica and Bonnie were talking in their cave-house and Freddy was on his morning walk.

"Well, what 'ave we got 'ere then?"

Bonnie and Chica turned to see a red fox poking his head into the cave. Bonnie yelped and jumped backwards.

"Who are you?" Chica asked curiously, taking a few steps forward.

"Chica, get back!" Bonnie said.

But Chica wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the russet fox. His eyepatch, his sharp teeth, his handsome face…

…moving on.

"Whoa," she said breathlessly.

"Wow lass, you be… hot," he said.

Chica blushed. "I'm Chica," she said.

"I be Foxy," the fox introduced himself.

"This might sound crazy but," Chica blushed again, "I think I love you."

Foxy nodded. "I feel tha' same lass."

"Should we run away together?"

"Sure, lass, if it be ok with your'…um…rabbity friend here."

Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock. "Uh hu…" he said, not blinking.

Bonnie watched his sister and her new lover's forms disappearing into the sunset distance.

"Well," he said, "that just happened."

Five minutes later, Freddy returned.

"Hello Bonnie, hello Chi- Bonnie, where's Chica?"

"She ran off with Foxy."

"Who?"

"A fox."

Freddy blinked. "She does know that foxes eat chickens doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>Foxy and Chica lived happily and had three children together; Chixy the Chicken, Focha the Fox and Bonfred, the weird hybrid who was adopted by Bonnie.<p>

They visited Freddy and Bonnie from time to time, and the bear and rabbit were happy to see Chica's happiness.

The whole family supported Bonnie when he revealed his interest in men, and celebrated when he got with a man called Mike Schmidt. They adopted two babies, as well as Bonfred, that they named Minnie and Bonike. All three were loved dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thx for reading this story, review it if you want to.<strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT FOR ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**BYE!**

**XD**


End file.
